


Confession to the other

by Somebody109



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: :D, Anal Sex, Bill isn't toxic in this one, Comfort, Confession, Crying, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Kieran deserved better, Kieran is a soft boy, M/M, bottom!Kieran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody109/pseuds/Somebody109
Summary: 1) Bill confesses to Kieran.2) Kieran doesn't know how to react.3) Sweet passionate sex





	Confession to the other

**Author's Note:**

> It is 2:55 AM, and I'm finally posting this after finishing it. I need sleep but I couldn't help it, and I've been trying to write this for like, 3 weeks now!!
> 
> Also, yes. I know Bill is toxic towards to Kieran. BUT, this is not a toxic fanfiction. So plz don't hate me D:

Having been moved a bit further into the forest, Kieran slumped in on himself. His knees buckling as he fought to stand upright. It was lonely here and he found it hard to sleep so he'd often find himself awake for most of the time.

Bill Williamson was on patrol for tonight and he feared what the other might do to him. He hadn't even done anything wrong and Bill would always harass him if they were alone. 

"Kieran" 

"Oh no not you.." he groaned leaning his head back which rolled to the left. 

"Oh you bet it's me" the other grinned and Kieran knew he was in for it this time. "So what do am I getting now, huh??" Kieran asked, his lips drawing into a pout and his brows softening. He really wasn't up for this, his weak body already aching from being in the position he was in for so long. With that, Kieran slowly brought himself to sit on the ground.

"Yeah well, it's different this time" Bill used a hand to scratch the back of his neck before looking away, refusing to make eye contact. This drew suspicion from Kieran and looked towards Bill, searching the other's facial expression for an answer. 

"Something different?..." Kieran managed to say, his tone sounding brittle. He told himself that it couldn't be that bad and that he was overthinking things, the possible outcomes of what was to happen next. Especially since he was targeted most of the time. 

Kieran suddenly out of his trance watched as Bill moved closer. Close until Bill bent down in front of him and Kieran felt his body shiver in trepidation. He backed up against the tree slightly, his knees drawing in together as he did so. 

Bill sighed before staring intently into the other's eyes.  
"I know that this might be really sudden to say but bare with me" Bill sounded serious and Kieran was considering his next options. He only hummed back, afraid he'd mess his words up and make the situation worse.

Bill took in a deep breath before spilling what he had to say, 

"Kieran, I'm really sorry for what I've done previously and that I keep doing it but to tell the truth. I had trouble trying to express my feelings to you and the only other way to get to you was to pretend. All those times I hurt you were so I could get closer to you. I'm real sorry"

Kieran stared back, eyes wide in shock and in awe. "Y-you, you like me??!" 

He stuck on words…

"Oh Kieran, I really am" Bill replied, nearing Kieran before wrapping his arms around him. Kieran lifted his head above the other's shoulder, his mouth twitching to say something but nothing came out. So instead he rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes before smiling a little. 

It was new to him, having someone actually liking him. Was it weird to say he found more comfort in this gang than the O'Driscoll boys?

This gang, the 'Dutch Van Der linde Gang' cared for one another like a family. That they could all talk to each other without worrying too much. Most of them anyways…

"Bill I--. I'm not sure of what to say, this is all kinda new to me" Kieran said, his voice cracking as he spoke. Bill tensed up and for a second Kieran thought about breaking from the other's grip. Kieran heard a slap and assumed it was Bill smacking his for head since he felt his arm move.

"Of course" Bill mumbled. 

"You're such a virgin ya know that Kieran?" Bill teased leaning back, his hands gripped on the other's shoulders. Kieran took a second to process what Bill said to him and when he finally did, he knew Bill wouldn't forget what he saw. 

Kieran's pupils widened before his cheeks grew hot and turned a peachy pink colour. He turned away a bit avoiding eye contact, his lips trembling at the fact that he was just called a 'virgin'. And with that thought Kieran smacked forward into Bill's chest, hiding his face as his body started to spasm.

"No one…" Kieran stated, his hands balling into fists on the other's shirt as his eyes scrunched shut and his mouth trembled. 

"No one has ever done this. Never liked me, they all hated me" 

Just like that, did Kieran feel himself tearing up. He tried opening his eyes but found everything in his vision blurry. He used his hands to wipe the rapid tears away but felt his wrists being gripped. 

Kieran looked up to see Bill staring back, a painful expression on his face. 

"Kieran." Bill said softly.

Bill brought Kieran back into his chest, resting his head into the dip of the other man's shoulder. He heard Kieran let out a soft sigh as he rested his hand on his back. Rubbing a circle pattern to try and calm the other.

"M'sorry, for blowing it Bill" Kieran apologised. 

Bill dragged his hand up the other's spine before placing his hand on the back of his head. He made sure to hold Kieran tightly, letting the other know he cared very deeply about him. Even if he couldn't do that before.

"It's okay, I understand" Bill said back, his voice still soft. Before Bill could do anything else he heard the most painful sound to his ears and he felt the solace feeling quickly tingle.

Kieran let out a pained whimper through clenched teeth before they grew longer and more desperate. He then struggled to regain his breath as he hiccuped through growing sobs, and it pained Bill to hear the other like this. 

Bill, afraid to talk, only tightened his grip on the other. Not letting go and making reassuring hushes to calm the other. Kieran tried his best to not be too loud, aware that they weren't that far from camp and that anyone could see him vulnerable at the moment.

\----

When the time came, Kieran no longer cried in the chest of the other. His breaths more even than ragged and the wet tears dripping from his face now dried. What was left were his red puffy eyes and the occasional sniffling that left him. He brought one last hand to wipe at his eyes before resting it onto the other's chest.

He hated to think that before he was just crying and that Bill was trying to comfort him. Now? Well, Kieran was perched evenly onto the other's pelvis. Bill's head resting against the tree with his hands gently gripping the other's hips. Kieran curled his fingers onto the other's chest, kinda like a cat as he kneaded his shirt. 

Kieran let out a sudden yelp of surprise as Bill grasped his butt, bringing Kieran's crotch close to his face. 

"A-are you sure about this??" Kieran questioned, his hands now close to his chest as his face showed an unsure expression. "Course I am" Bill simply replied, using his hands to pull down the other's black pants. Kieran felt his body shiver as his soft member hit the bare cold air. 

"Just gonna warm us up before we start" Bill snickered, using one hand to start pumping Kieran's growing erection, the other pulling his pants lower. Bill spat into his unoccupied hand, rubbing his thumb with his index before reaching behind the other. "This might feel weird at first, but bare with me Kieran" Bill explained, slowly pushing a finger into the other.

Kieran couldn’t lie about that. 

Bill worked his fingers, prodding the other's entrance whilst stroking the other's cock. And slowly did Bill just want to suck the other off, making the other beg for him to cum. He held that thought however. He didn't want to overdo this. 

Kieran let out soft moans, his hips thrusting ever so slightly into the other hand, to get that sweet pleasure that would soon race out his orgasm. 

When Bill added another finger, Kieran felt himself jump forward a bit. The sudden add of extra pressure startling his senses and he couldn't help but blush at how silly he was probably being.  
"S-sorry" Kieran let out quietly, looking away. Bill chuckled before releasing both hands, letting go of the other's erection and slipping his finger's out of his entrance. 

Bill pushed Kieran back a little, so he could use his hands to push himself up a bit. Now that he was sitting upright he gestures for Kieran to remove his pants and he did. While Kieran did that, Bill used that time to remove his own pants. When Kieran got back onto his lap, Bill was immediately hard. Kieran was all flustered and Bill couldn't help the chuckled he let out. 

Bill used a hand to caress the other's cheek. Kieran leaned his head into the gesture, his eyes closing at the feeling. When Bill stopped he found the time to lift the other with one hand. Kieran suddenly opening his eyes, surprised at the change. 

"Ready?" Bill asked, searching the other's expression. Kieran nodded back, his pupils wide like he was begging without using words. Bill used his own saliva to slicken his own member before lining it up with Kieran's ass. 

He then slowly lowered Kieran onto him, feeling the other tense as he did so. "Good boy" Bill cooed when he was all inside of Kieran. 

The other let out a relieved sigh, his mouth trembling for a second before it stopped. Bill waited for the other to tell him he was ready, so he could start moving. 

"I think I'm ready" Kieran answered even though Bill didn't say anything. Bill nodded back before using the other's waist as a grip. Slowly and carefully lifting the other before bringing him back down. 

"Nggnn" Kieran softly moaned, shutting his eyes. His brows furrowed as he let his hands rest onto the other's large chest. Bill only took that as a sign the other liked it and continued what he was doing. Slowly he moved Kieran up and down, making him bounce on him. 

"Bill." Kieran whined. He leaned down, bringing the other into a rough kiss. Kieran shut his eyes and so did Bill, and he felt himself moan into it. When the kiss was broken, Kieran leaned back, panting. One hand in front and the other behind him, grasping onto Bill's leg for support. 

"Gonna cum" Kieran exclaimed, another shiver of pleasure travelling down his spine as he felt Bill brush against his prostate. "Haaahnnnn!!" Kieran couldn’t help the moan he let out. 

"You don't last long do you?" Bill chuckled before slightly picking up the paste in his thrusts. "Here, you take over" Bill said grabbing the other's hands and placing them in front of him. Kieran nodded, using Bill to fuck himself. While Kieran did that, Bill used his chance. He had his hands around the smaller man's clothed chest, using him thumb to rub the other's hard nipples. 

Kieran whimpered at the contact and couldn't help the following sighs of pleasure after. "Fuck Kieran, look at you" Bill half groaned, smiling at the other. Kieran smiled back before his expression showed an utterly pleasured one. "Uhhn--" Kieran went silent. 

It took a second for Bill to realise why the other had gone silent and when he did. He simply chuckled. "Felt good didn't it?" Bill asked, carefully lifting Kieran off of him and onto the ground below. Before Kieran could reply Bill suddenly grabbed his chin. Bill now being on his knees in front of him, Kieran looked up to stare at the other. "Now do me a favour and finish me off"

Kieran opened his mouth slightly before it was stuffed with the other's cock. Kieran hummed around him as Bill thrusted into him. It only took a few seconds later for Bill to cum to and Kieran wanting to satisfy the other. He attempted to swallow all of the other's load. Bill slid out with a pop and lowered himself to look at Kieran. 

"You're cute when you moan like that you know?" Bill laughed, bearing his teeth into a chuckle for the other. Kieran, now flustered chuckled back slightly shoving the other's shoulder.

"Don't tease me now you big dummy."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ;)))))


End file.
